theologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cymatic Theology
Although cymatics is not a new term (it was first used by Hans Jenny), the term cymatic theology essentially is.Cymatic Theolgy Its History and Development It is broadly used to explain research being conducted, especially by Dr Mark Pretorius, on sound, light and creation, which was initially developed in a paper he presented at an academic meeting in Pretoria (South Africa) in August 2008.Cymatic Theology: A Study on what is perhaps the Creative Language of God, original essay by Mark Pretorius Its purpose was to help facilitate the merging of science and theology, specifically in the region of the creative acts and miracles of God found in the Book of Genesis. It is also the subject of an academic paper to be published in the Journal Verbum et EcclesiaVerbum et Ecclesia in June 2011. Pretorius is a theologian and philosopher, who is a full-time academic at the South African Theological Seminary.SA Theological Seminary (staff) He has written several published articles on the relationship between science and religion (amongst others), in the Academic Journals Verbum et Ecclesia, HTS Theological Studies,Articles by Mark Pretorius listed on the University of Pretoria website and Conspectus.Conspectus: The journal of the South African Theological Seminary Etymology The term cymatic theology is taken from the Greek word for cymatic, κῦμα "wave", which normally refers to sound waves sound design language, and theology from the Greek: θεός "theos" meaning God and λόγος "logos" meaning word. Thus one can safely derive from this, the definition: "sound waves from God's word". The central tenet of cymatic theology, is that God used sound (harmonic tones) to bring the universe and creation into existence. In the view of some academics, these findings hold great promise and could, like the concept of time and space, be an exciting interface in the science and religion debate. Essential elements Cymatic theology is a study of the relationship between sound and Gods creation. Very few would doubt that the language of God is different to that spoken by humankind. To understand the idea behind cymatic theology, according to Pretorius, one needs to understand cymatics, which is the study of wave phenomena.Hans Jenny: Cymatics: A Study of Wave Phenomena Cymatic theology is typically associated with the physical patterns produced through interacting sound waves in a medium. It is also referred to as “The Science of the Future”Cymatics, a Way of Looking at Wave Propagation by many who study its impact on creation. The idea behind cymatic theology, is that all naturally occurring structures and shapes - from the subatomic electron to the individual atomic elements, and from microscopic forms to planets, stars and galaxies, were ultimately created from intelligently designed and organised bundles of waveforms, possessing precise elements, geometric structure and symmetry, formed and sustained by harmonic vibrating atoms, God’s secondary cause. Summary Light and sound has expressions of power from the super-macro of the universe, right down to the furtherest reaches of subatomic space, as shown in the superstring theory.Joseph E. Donlan: Ordaining Reality: The Science behind the Power of Positive Thinking Meaning, the subatomic particles we observe in nature are nothing more than dissimilar resonances of the vibrating superstrings, in the equivalent manner that different musical notes emanate from the diverse modes of vibrations from a violin string. This phenomena fashioned creation through the elements surrounded by light, which subsequently created everything else as we witness today. References See also * Index of wave articles * Cymatica * Cymatics: Science Mysteries * Cymatics: Bringing Matter to Life with Sound *Cymascope: John Stuart Reid